<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Дурачок by HaruIchigo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22525510">Дурачок</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruIchigo/pseuds/HaruIchigo'>HaruIchigo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Jojo Rabbit (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Developing Relationship, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:47:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22525510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruIchigo/pseuds/HaruIchigo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>У Фредди Финкеля была черта, от которой Кленцендорф терял волю, сходил с ума. Черта, восхищавшая его абсолютно.<br/>Фредди Финкель был идиотом.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Freddy Finkel/Captain Klenzendorf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Дурачок</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>У Фредди Финкеля была черта, от которой Кленцендорф терял волю, сходил с ума. Черта, восхищавшая его абсолютно.<br/>Фредди Финкель был идиотом. <br/>Послушным круглым дурачком и идеальным сыном немецкого народа.<br/>Он был белокур как Бальдур, с великолепной выправкой. От его крепких белых зубов устав отскакивал как "отче наш", не оставляя никаких следов на мозгах, таких же гладких, как его чисто выбритые щёки и отглаженные рубашки.<br/>Даже в армии, где определённый уровень твердолобости поощрялся, на Фредди посматривали снисходительно. Его определили под начало Кленцендорфа в насмешку: "считаешь себя умнее всех? Вот и получай". <br/>Наверное Фредди должен был доносить на него, но ему никто не дал прямого приказа, а без этого он не догадался бы. Он, как круглый дурачок, служил честно и ревностно. Он варил кофе, вёл документацию, писал под диктовку письма и находил лучшие квартиры в оккупированных городках, а по вечерам молча открывал бутылки и наливал капитану ровно столько, сколько надо было. И ещё раз. И ещё.</p><p>Поначалу Кленцендорф общался с ним коротко, сквозь зубы, почти не глядя. До Фредди был Ганс, до Ганса — Миккель. Ганс пропал без вести где-то в Чехословакии, Миккеля убило фугасом. Адъютанты казались Кленцендорфу чем-то вроде домашних животных, к которым нельзя привязываться, потому что их бессмыссленная жизнь коротка и всегда заканчивается каким-то недоразумением.<br/>Так, не приглядываясь, он однажды, из какой-то ядовитой пьяной злобы приказал Фредди раздеваться и идти в койку. Не потому что хотел, не потому что привлекало это плотное, белое, пышущее здоровьем тело. Просто от того, что вокруг царила сплошная гнусность без конца и без края, и кто он был такой чтобы ей противостоять? Она перемалывала всех, кого считала недостойными, она брала города и оккупировала страны. Она побеждала, и глупо было надеяться, что найдется Давид, который уничтожит этого Голиафа.<br/>Генрих Кленцендорф точно не был этим Давидом. Он был простым трусом и приспособленцем. И знал это, потому каждый раз бесстрашно шёл в бой, чтобы сдохнуть уже наконец и не видеть всего этого. <br/>На трезвую голову он хотел сбежать от гнусности в смерть. После бутылки водки он готов был "хайльнуть" эту гнусность, погрузиться в нее по уши. В ту ночь, пьяно пыхтя и бормоча ругательства во влажный затылок Фредди, он ненавидел себя и думал, что уж об этом адъютантик точно донесёт, что уж это "они" не оставят без внимания. За ним придут, ему скажут, что он порочит честь немецкого солдата, а он ответит им… выскажет им… и всё наконец закончится.<br/>Но Фредди оделся и убрался к себе, наступило утро, и ничего не изменилось. Никто не пришёл.</p><p>***<br/>Смерть не желала являться сама, и Кленцендорф шёл ей навстречу.<br/>Фредди вытащил его, контуженного, из-под трупа пулемётчика Рихтера, из чёрной, пахнущей кровью и порохом грязи, и держал крепко, хотя Кленцендорф орал на него, не слыша самого себя, рвался обратно в бой. <br/>Фредди дотащил его до полевого госпиталя, и с тех пор не отходил. В госпитале не на что было смотреть, поэтому Кленцендорф смотрел как он, сосредоточенно сжав губы, чистит яблоки, стараясь срезать шкурку одной длинной, непрерывной спиралью. Он с такой полнотой отдавался этому процессу, так хмурил лоб, что Кленцендорф ощутил странную, восторженную нежность — “дурачок”. <br/>Впервые за долгие годы адъютант вдруг стал для него человеком. Хорошим человеком, кажется. <br/>— Прости… — прохрипел он непослушным от долгого молчания голосом. — За тот раз… прости… я нарушил субординацию… ну, путём засовывания в тебя члена. Это было неправильно, невежливо.<br/>Фредди выпрямился и изобразил на лице достоинство и гордость.<br/>— Я не против засовывания. Я вас прощаю.<br/>И снова взялся за яблоко.<br/>О чём он думал в тот момент? Кленцендорф готов был поклясться, что ни о чём. </p><p>***</p><p>С этого начался их спуск в безумие, по такой же спирали как та, что вилась из-под ножика и пахла нестерпимо яблочным духом.<br/>— Если придётся умирать на поле боя, — разглагольствовал Кленцендорф в потолок, поводя сигаретой, — Я хочу умереть в блеске. Чтоб они видели, эта серая мразь: я Нерон, я Калигула! Я пидарас, чёрт возьми. И я жил. Они должны это признать. Я нашью на себя столько розовых треугольников, что они ослепнут. Должны понимать, что убивают не какого-то немца, а меня.<br/>Фредди, медленно рассасывавший кусочек шоколада, приподнялся на локте.<br/>— "Пидарас" это грубое слово, — заявил он. — Зачем вы себя так называете?<br/>Кленцендорф тяжело вздохнул. <br/>— Затем, что пока они у власти, никакого другого слова мне не положено.<br/>Фредди закинул было ногу ему на бедро, но тут же убрал.<br/>— Значит я тоже пидарас? Я не хочу чтобы меня так называли.<br/>— Ну хорошо, как ты хочешь чтобы тебя называли?<br/>— Гомосексуал.<br/>— Гомосексуал? Даже не гомосексуалист?<br/>— Нет, "гомосексуалист" это слишком длинное слово. Оно звучит как профессия. <br/>— Дай шоколадку, и я назову тебя как хочешь.<br/>Фредди бережно положил ему на язык очередной шоколадный квадратик.<br/>— Я хочу чтобы вы звали меня Фредди. Капитан Кей.<br/>Кленцендорф раздавил сигарету в пепельнице. <br/>— Это я могу.<br/>Нежность снова захватила его, наполнила до краёв. Что за идиотский разговор? С кем ещё он мог бы нести всякую чушь вот так? Дурачок, дурачок...</p><p>***<br/>Германии нужны были солдаты, быстрее, быстрее, пока всё не обрушилось. Его выпустили из госпиталя слишком рано, он замешкался на поле боя, и осколок снаряда вошёл в глаз как вилка в желе.<br/>На этот раз Фредди пришлось держать его когда он кинулся на врача, вынесшего приговор. <br/>Держать, когда в одиночной палате он орал и выл от того что придётся жить дальше и смотреть из глубокого тыла, как неизбежно приходит победа, как мелют и мелют слипшиеся от крови жернова. Молчать, прятаться, потому что не хватит смелости сунуть дуло в рот…<br/>Фредди тогда крепко прижал его к себе, обездвижил, и приник щекой к макушке. Всё его тело выражало сочувствие, и от этого было только хуже, но постепенно, постепенно Кленцендорфа начало отпускать. Он умолк и закрыл глаза, прислушиваясь к ровному биению сердца.<br/>Дурачок… кто вот так обнимает старшего по званию? Кто укачивает его как ребёнка?<br/>Дурачок, дурачок....</p><p>***</p><p>Отправке в крошечный, богом забытый городок, Фредди не обрадовался, но и не огорчился. А вот Кленцендорф высказывал ему всё, что думает о югенде и об идиотах, которые отдают туда детей, о бюргерах из маленьких городков. Фредди изображал крайнюю заинтересованность, даже немного наклонял голову вбок, не забывая при этом укладывать вещи.<br/>— Я думаю что в этом есть плюс, — глубокомысленно произнёс он, складывая очередную капитанскую рубашку. — У нас будет настоящая квартира, только для нас.  Мне не нравится жить в чужих домах. Эти люди нам не рады.<br/>— Конечно они нам не рады, мы же оккупировали их страну. — Кленцендорф приложился к фляжке. <br/>— Да, но… — Фредди нахмурился, подбирая подходящий аргумент. — Если бы это был пансион, я бы никогда его не порекомендовал. Никому.<br/>Своя квартира. Молочник и газетчик по утрам, булочник, знающий, как их зовут. Кленцендорф вдруг понял, что Фредди на самом деле имел в виду.<br/>Их собственный дом.<br/>Ему бы отругать Фредди, запретить даже думать… но слова не шли.<br/>Он вдруг понял, что ничего о своём адъютанте не знает. Молодой парень, раз в неделю пишет письма родителям и сестре в Дрезден. Всё. Как он оказался здесь? Как смог скрывать свои наклонности? Был ли у него кто-то раньше? Понимает ли он вообще…<br/>— Ты что… правда хочешь со мной жить?<br/>Фредди удивлённо посмотрел на него.<br/>— Мы уже очень долго живём вместе. Я ваш адъютант, — напомнил он. <br/>Кленцендорф отмахнулся. Может он переоценил понятливость Фредди. Может не было в его словах никакого подвоха.<br/>— Я озверею там от скуки и могу стать очень неприятным. Ещё хуже, чем сейчас. Я тебе разонравлюсь, — зачем-то предупредил он. Фредди, начищавший перед зеркалом пряжку, обернулся.<br/>— Капитан Кей, вы — лучшее, что случалось со мной. Вы сделали меня мужчиной. Вы отдаёте мне шоколад из своего пайка. Вы разрешаете мне спать на пятнадцать минут дольше. Вы не отступаете перед желаниями моего молодого тела. Я не могу просить о большем.<br/>Кленцендорф хотел лоб себе расшибить, но вместо этого помассировал усталые глаза.<br/>— Хорошо, я буду стараться не разочаровать тебя.<br/>— Разочаровать меня — единственное, чего вы не сможете. Капитан.</p><p>Удивительно, но так оно и было. Лишь один раз Фредди обиделся всерьёз, — когда Кленцендорф наорал на него из-за той глупости с немецкими пастухами. Сник, как ребёнок, и выглядел таким беззащитным, что Кленцендорф сразу бросился извиняться. В эту ночь он был с Фредди особенно нежен. Знал, что им осталось мало, что нельзя растрачивать это время на ссоры. <br/>Рвотный рефлекс у него всегда был слабый, и теперь это пришлось как нельзя кстати. Фредди жмурился, переставал дышать, грыз ногти, неискренне умолял "капитана Кея" о пощаде… но капитан Кей его не пощадил.  <br/>— Этот город… это мой последний шанс, — шептал он на ухо Фредди, поглаживая его светлые кудри, пока тот приходил в себя. — Я умру Нероном, Калигулой. Гелиогабалом. Я умру собой. А ты? Фредди, это твой шанс умереть кем-то.<br/>Он думал, что Фредди откажется, начнёт нести какую-нибудь чушь про то, что они должны жить… <br/>— Я умру вашим адъютантом. — Никакой томности во взгляде, только решительность. — Чтобы все это видели. Но я не знаю, как это сделать. Я… должен признаться, капитан… меня часто называют глупым, и наверное я такой и есть. Дома все смеются надо мной, они не верят, что я могу чего-то добиться даже на войне. Простите что скрывал это от вас, капитан, я научился хорошо притворяться. Просто скажите мне, что я должен делать. Я хочу быть с вами до конца, потому что я люблю вас. Это я тоже скрывал. <br/>Кленцендорф зажмурился, боясь заплакать, так внезапно затопила его нежность. "О, Фредди, мой дурачок! Все эти умники не заслуживают тебя. Никто не заслуживает тебя, и особенно я", — хотел сказать он, но испугался, что голос предаст.<br/>— Я… я нарисую, — наконец выдавил он. Фредди просиял, и неловко поцеловал его. — Будь уверен… они ослепнут от розовых треугольников.<br/>— Спасибо, капитан. Но у меня есть одно условие.<br/>— Всё, что  захочешь. Всё тебе.<br/>—Я понесу граммофон.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>